Not The Normal Cliché
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: A realistic look at what happened behind the scenes when Lisanna returned home from Edolas. Natsu/Lucy. Rated T.


Yo! Glad to see me? In short, this is my _realistic_ look at when Lisanna came home. Now, I like drama fics as much as the next fangirl, but to be honest I find some of them a little _too_ unrealistic. Like they don't really consider the emotions and personalities of the actual characters and just force them into the situations they want. A believable story is a good one, in my opinion. But I'm not one to judge, nor criticize... I am merely stating my own personal feelings and opinion - which I am free to do. So please don't throw rocks at me!

Anyway, the timeline is sometime after they return from Edolas, with Lisanna back in the guild after her tearful reunion with her siblings (Such a beautiful, touching moment. I cried!). Enjoy~!

* * *

**_Not The Normal Cliché  
_**

"So Lisanna, what was living in Edolas like?"

"What were our counterparts like?!"

"What about mine? I wanna know, too!"

Lucy smiled again as she looked over at the crowd gathered around the youngest Strauss sibling, fellow guild members asking questions left and right. At first, she worried that they were going to suffocate the poor girl with their interrogation, but that worry deflated at the girl's bright smile and laughter.

She was so happy to be home. A feeling Lucy could understand indefinitely without question.

It had been a few days since returning from Edolas, and after resting and recuperating from their adventures in the alternate universe (and giving the Strauss siblings a chance to reunite) they had returned to the guild with bright smiles. The rest of the guild members had no idea what to expect, with Team Natsu walking in with grins and someone obviously trying to hide behind them.

"Hey guys, _look who's back!_" Natsu had shouted, before moving aside and revealing a blushing Lisanna; who was nervous of the reactions she'd receive. It's not every day a person comes back from the dead, you know.

But she had been received with shouts of glee and open arms, and was soon encased in many of them. Many happy tears had been shed at her return, and of course... it wouldn't be proper Fairy Tail fashion if there wasn't a major party to celebrate her grand return.

That bash lead to two days and nights of almost non-stop partying, with several all-encompassing brawls thrown in just to complete tradition. And Lisanna couldn't be happier, with or without all the attention she had been given throughout.

She shouldn't have agreed and let Gajeel sing though, that part she could've done without... But she was so used to the Edolas version's beautiful voice, she completely forgot this one was supposed to be his exact opposite. She should've listened when everyone shouted "NO!" to his offer.

Her bright smile transformed into comical horror as Gajeel started with _"Shooby-do-bop!"_.

Now today, two days after Lisanna's reappearance, she was right back in her place among them as if she had never left to begin with. During all the celebrating and alcohol-induced nonsense, nobody really had the chance to ask Lisanna about her time in Edolas. A minor problem that was currently being corrected.

"Is it true Wendy was bigger and hotter?"

"Dude, that's a weird question... She's right over there, and still a kid."

"Er-... Yeah, your kinda right..."

"Tell us about the big battle!"

"How did you get back to Earthland?"

"Hey you idiots! Back off! Give Lisanna some room to breathe!" Natsu's voice carried over the rest, causing most to back up a foot or two. Lucy couldn't see him through the crowd, but she knew just where he was.

Parked right next to Lisanna, where she sat on top of one of the tables.

Lisanna's giggle was heard next. "It's alright, Natsu. They're just curious, and I can't blame them for it. I've been gone so long... Now if you ask one at a time, I'll tell you everything!"

Lucy's smile widened a bit, she really liked Lisanna. In the short amount of time she had been back, she had already become as dear a friend to Lucy as she was to the rest of the guild. The girl was sweet, and obviously cared for everyone in her mild-mannered nature, showing a motherly side not unlike that of Mira's.

She had earned Lucy's respect without much convincing, and Lucy could only hope she had earned Lisanna's as well. They hadn't spoken much, but in the short time they had, Lisanna's smile had been nothing but sincere and she was genuinely interested in Lucy's place in the guild.

_"Welcome to Fairy Tail."_ She had said, extending her hand.

Lucy smiled, practically beaming as she grasped Lisanna's hand. _"Welcome back."_

The blonde turned back in her stool and waved over Mira, asking for a refill of her juice. The barmaid smiled and took the empty glass with her to fulfill her order. Lucy returned her attention to the group gathered around one of the tables with a slight turn of her head. Gray's laughter was heard at something Lisanna must've said, and Erza's joined in not long after.

Her smile lessened slightly, but her lips remaind curved in a positive manner.

Now, despite getting hardly any attention from her team or partner for the last few days, the celestial mage didn't feel the slightest bit neglected. She understood perfectly that they wanted time with their long-lost friend, and she wouldn't ever deny them that.

Lucy's closest friends had been practically glued to the white-haired woman along with the rest of the guild. They were probably the most happiest at her homecoming, as they had grown up along with her, they shared more deeper memories. Lucy had felt a little out of place standing with them, so she silently removed herself to enjoy the festivities with others.

Normally, she would've joined them, but she didn't want to intrude. They talked about a lot of private jokes and old times, Lucy knew she'd feel left out because she wouldn't know what they were talking about. But as stated earlier, she didn't feel bad at all. This was their thing, she'd give them their space and not crowd on their joy.

So she figured she'd just wait it out, eventually Lisanna's presence would become the norm again and they'd come back to her and continue their lives. In the meantime, she had time to have some fun with Juvia and Wendy because they were new like herself and didn't know Lisanna either.

Mira placed the filled glass of juice in front of her. Following the blonde's gaze, Mira laughed softly. "They're all acting like she's a new toy."

"Or a toy that they lost for a long time and have found and taken interest in again. It's really sweet how they surround her like that." Lucy said, admittedly feeling just a little envious of all the attention Lisanna was getting. Even she hadn't gotten that much of a welcome when she had first arrived.

Mirajane nodded. "Yes, it is. I'm so happy to see her back, it's still like a wonderful dream." She sighed softly.

Lucy turned and grinned at the eldest Strauss. "You're really lucky, not many people get a sibling that returns from the dead."

Mira giggled, while Lucy sipped from her straw. There was a comfortable silence, with Mira wiping down the bar as Lucy polished off her drink. Then the blonde leaned back slightly and lifted her arms in a big stretch.

"Say, what day is it, Mira?" She asked, trying to add numbers and dates in her head.

"It's almost the first," Mira answered, already knowing where this was going. "Your rent is due soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I better go find a job to do." Lucy stood from the stool, dusting herself off. Then glancing back at the large group, she wondered if she should invite her team along. She had never done a job by herself, and she didn't really want to start now... But she didn't want to be a bother and ask them to part with Lisanna before they were ready to.

_But my rent can't wait... I'll just do an easy one that pays enough, that shouldn't be too hard. And I've become a lot stronger since I first joined! _She thought confidently, her face matching her mood. She strode over to the board, looking over it with attentive eyes.

"Mage wanted for monster hunt... Town in need of mages to capture band of jewel thieves... Hmm..." Lucy muttered to herself as she scanned the many posters, not happy with what she was seeing.

"Oh! Luce, are you going to take a job?" Lucy looked over to see Natsu pushing through the crowd and jogging over to her, a grin on his face. Lucy stared at his approaching figure in surprise. Did he have a sixth sense when it came to taking missions? At the silly thought Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my rent is due soon. I gotta do a quick one so it pays on time."

"Let me come! I'll make sure it gets done really quick!" Lucy was surprised, she had been fully prepared to do a job alone. But she wasn't going to look a gift-horse in the mouth, so her smile turned into a grin. "Sure!"

"Allow us to join you." Erza appeared, Gray walking beside her with his hands in his pockets. Lucy turned to them both, flashing them her big smile.

"Of course you can! Let's do this one; This town needs a band of thieves captured, they're stealing precious gems that have special magical qualities." Natsu had already ripped the poster off and was running to get Mira's approval before Lucy had finished. He came back with it, his fist flaming with a passion.

"Alright, lets go! I'm all fired up!"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy just laughed even as she was yanked by the wrist towards the doors by an eccentric dragon slayer. She was just happy that they were beside her again.

Their mission ended up taking several days, even with train travel there and back. Apparently the band of thieves had a camouflaged base in the forest outside of the town they were targeting, and even with Natsu's nose it had been impossible to locate. Natsu, in the end, was so frustrated that he rampaged and began to tear down trees in his fury.

One of the trees crashed right on the roof of their base, scaring the living souls out of the men inside.

"Well..." Erza had said while they all stared, eyes wide and mouths agape at their luck. "That was easy. Good strategy, Natsu..."

It turned out that the branches had trapped several of them, while others were too wounded to escape. So Team Natsu had no problem rounding them - and the gems they stole - up and returning them to the town. The townspeople were so grateful for the return of their priceless gems that they doubled the promised reward.

"Alright! This is enough to pay for three months of my rent! Thanks for coming with me you guys!" Lucy exclaimed happily, clutching the sack with her share of the reward tightly in her arms. Erza simply nodded, smiling at the blonde's obvious happiness.

"It was no big deal, Lucy," Gray said, rubbing the back of his neck as he threw his own sack over his naked shoulder. Natsu grinned and added, "Yeah, Luce, we're a team after all. We're always supposed to help."

Lucy's smile turned soft, nodding in response. "Well, I better get this to my landlady, I'm a day late!"

"I'll walk you." Natsu said, turning towards their teammates. "Catch you guys later at the guild!"

They parted ways, Erza and Gray heading for the guild while Natsu, Lucy and Happy headed for her apartment. Natsu tied his bag to his waistcoat, leaving his hands free to fold behind his head.

"That was a lot of fun, we should take another job tomorrow." He said. Happy agreed with an, "Aye sir!"

"Eh? No way, after days of trekking aimlessly through the woods I wanna rest a bit." Lucy said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Natsu pouted at her.

"Aw, come on! How long is 'a bit'?" He whined. Lucy shook her head at his childishness, hiding her smile by turning her head away. "As long as I feel like."

"If you don't take jobs regularly you'll get even fatter from so much inactivity." Happy commented, floating in front of the pair as they walked.

Lucy's eyes narrowed dangerously as she yelled, "A few days off won't make me a blimp, stupid cat!"

Happy laughed teasingly as he dodged a swipe from the blonde's 'claws'. "Are you sure, Lushi~? You're looking awfully plump already."

"Stop making fun of my weight! Don't you know women are sensitive about that?!"

Natsu watched the exchange with laughter, but he sobered up when he noticed she was seriously beginning to get offended. "Yeah, bud, take it easy. Compared to other women, Lucy is pretty active and healthy. She's got a great figure."

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked over at Natsu, who looked completely sincere. His smile was kind, not teasing in the slightest, and his eyes showed no deception.

"Th-Thanks, Natsu..." Lucy mumbled, a soft blush glowing on her cheeks. He smirked, placing an arm around her in a hug, "Anytime, Luce!"

"They liiiiike each other!"

Then the exceed was sent shooting through the air as a call of "Lucy _KICK_!" followed a well-placed boot to his bottom.

S/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/H\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\B

The next day found Lucy walking through town at a fairly early hour. Since rent was covered, she didn't need to go on any jobs, but she did have food that went bad in her (mostly empty - thank you, Natsu) fridge, so she was currently on her way to Market Street. Maybe before that she'd grab a little breakfast from the café around the corner...

"Lucy!"

Pausing mid-stride, the blonde turned to see who had called out to her. She was met by the sight of a familiar white-haired girl running towards her.

"Oh, Lisanna," Lucy greeted, giving a small wave as she was approached by the woman. "Good morning."

"Morning Lucy. I hope you are well this morning." The take-over mage replied when she stopped in front of her, waving in return.

Lucy smiled and nodded, then watched as Lisanna fell into step beside her. After a moment of peaceful silence, Lucy glanced at her companion. "I was just heading to the market. How about you? Would you like to join along?"

"Actually Lucy..." The blonde paused, turning back toward Lisanna. She tilted her head in attention, waiting for the girl to continue. "I wanted to ask you something."

Lisanna was looking at the ground now, her hands twisting nervously together in front of her stomach, the rest of her fidgeting in place.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." Lucy said with a quirk of her brow, curious now. Why did Lisanna appear like she was about to commit a crime?

Lisanna swallowed, then took a deep breath. "Well... I was just wondering... Would you mind if... if Natsu, Happy and I did a mission together?"

Lucy gawked at her, her lips parting slightly in amazement. That was the crime? That's what she was getting nervous about? Asking her if she could basically 'borrow' Natsu and Happy? She almost laughed out loud at the absurdity.

In fact, she did. "Ahaha! Well no, I don't mind but why do you need to ask me? I'm not really someone you need to get permission from." Lucy raised a brow quizzically, one hand on her hip as a sign of indifference.

"But Natsu's your partner, and I would feel awful if I went behind your back and just took him without running it by you first!" Lisanna said strongly, and it touched Lucy that she cared about the blonde's feelings that much to risk her own embarrassment to ask something like this.

"Lisanna, Natsu was your friend first, and he's also your guild mate. Even if I am his partner, I'm not his mother," _Thank goodness for that! _"you don't need to ask for my approval for anything. So, really, the person you should be asking is him; I'm sure he'd be delighted to take a mission. In fact, he wanted to do one right after we came back yesterday." Lucy explained gently, smiling softly as she laid a hand on Lisanna's shoulder.

The take-over mage grinned, suddenly enveloping Lucy in a hug. Lucy was shocked at the sudden motion, but returned the gesture warmly.

"Thank you, Lucy. You are a wonderful person. Natsu made a great choice bringing you to Fairy Tail."

Lucy's eyes widened, her breath hitching in a silent gasp. Still locked in Lisanna's embrace, Lucy couldn't see her face, but she felt the truth of her words hit straight to her heart. It caused tears to well up in her eyes.

"Th-Thank you..." She whispered, tightening her grasp on Natsu's childhood friend. She hadn't known it, but Lucy had been seeking Lisanna's approval of her presence in the guild ever since she arrived back home, and she was so happy she had just received it.

Soon they parted, and Lisanna back off slightly. She smirked cheekily now, and began walking backwards. "I'll see you later, Lucy! Thanks again!"

And then she twisted gracefully and waved goodbye as she ran off, leaving Lucy standing on the sidewalk. The blonde shrugged, waving as she watched the girl disappear around the corner.

"Well that was interesting. Heh, I can't believe she actually asked me that. Natsu and Happy aren't bound to me, they can take jobs with whoever they want..." Lucy muttered to herself as she turned down another street towards the market, letting the event just drift to the back of her mind.

It didn't re-enter her thoughts for the rest of the morning.

S/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/H\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\B

When she arrived at the guild later into the afternoon, Lisanna, Natsu and Happy were nowhere in sight. She did a quick scan for them to confirm their absence and then simply walked over to the bar.

Erza was sitting enjoying a plate of strawberry cake, and she glanced towards Lucy in acknowledgment when the blonde sat down.

"Hi, Erza. You seen Natsu today?" Lucy already knew the answer, but she still wanted to make sure.

Erza nodded, cutting her fork into her dessert as she replied, "He and Lisanna left with Happy a little over an hour ago to do a mission."

"Ah, I see." Lucy said, resting her chin in her palm. She suddenly smiled and laughed to herself. "Then I guess I'm in for a quiet day."

"It does get really quiet without Natsu to start a ruckus." Mira comments, having overheard Lucy. "A little too quiet sometimes."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Lucy agreed, her smile softening at the thought of the pink-haired trouble-maker. Even though she yells and complains about his rambunctiousness, she would never want to take that out of him, it was one of her favorite things about him.

"I just hope those two behave while they're gone." Mirajane said suddenly, gaining Lucy's immediate attention and making her head snap up.

"Behave...? What do you mean by that?" Had they been known to... do things before? Had they engaged in certain... activities in the past? Lucy suddenly felt her stomach quiver at the thought.

Mira's eyes widened at what she had just said, and quickly shook her head. "Oh, nothing! Nothing forget I ever said anything."

"Mira..." Erza said in a warning tone, clearly knowing what Mira had been referring to. This only confused Lucy further.

"Oh... Alright. I meant that I hope nothing from the past comes up. Mainly Lisanna bringing up their little promise..."

"Promise?" Relief washed over her at that word and not 'activities', but she couldn't be sure why. Now her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Mira was quiet for a few seconds, looking to Erza who just continued to casually eat her favorite cake, before turning to fully face Lucy.

"Years back around the time Natsu found Happy's egg, he and Lisanna apparently made a soft of... promise to get married when they grew up." She carefully gauged Lucy's reaction, and wasn't surprised when the blonde jolted at the word 'married'.

"M-Married? That's a serious promise to make when you're a kid..." The Celestial mage said with a frown. She had always dreamed of marrying for love when she was younger, to make such a promise to a boy like that... The idea was ridiculous!

"They were young, and she was the closest friend he had at the time. He was still new to the guild, so he had trouble fitting in at first. She was the first to approach him, you know. And when they decided to raise the egg together, it was the thing that finally made Natsu feel like he belonged.

"So Lisanna got the silly idea of making a promise to be his wife when they grew up. Of course, then Lisanna was sucked up by the Animus and sent to Edolas and then years later you showed up in Natsu's life. I'll bet they've forgotten the whole thing!" Mira finished, laughing nervously.

But Lucy looked down at the bar, her frown still set in place. They had promised to get married when they were younger? Just how serious did they take that promise? If they even remembered it like Mirajane said, that is... But if they did... What if Natsu took it seriously? How should Lucy feel about that?

Did she even have any _right_ to feel anything about this...? It wasn't any of her business, she wasn't in the picture at the time... Lucy's frown suddenly turned sad.

Natsu was the type of guy who took his promises very seriously, if he made a promise, he always kept it. So why would this be any different?... It wouldn't.

"Lucy...?" Said blonde snapped out of her thoughts, looking up into the worried eyes of Mira. Even Erza had noticed the Celestial mage had gone quiet beside her, and was looking at her in concern for her reaction. Lucy shook her head, clearing her head of pictures of Lisanna in white and Natsu in a tux...

"It has nothing to do with me," She finally said, her voice low but firm. "If he decided to keep that promise, it's their own business and not mine."

"Yes, but Lucy-"

"I'll see you guys later." She said suddenly, standing from her stool and heading for the doors. She needed time to think about that little piece of information...

"Nice going, Mira." Erza said disapprovingly. Mira's head lowered in shame. "I'm sorry..."

S/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/H\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\B

"Say Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking, while we've been here together..." She paused, glancing forward into the distance. "This cliff reminds me a lot of the place we used to hang out at back home. Where we hatched Happy."

Natsu smiled, nodding to himself as he glanced down at said exceed snoozing in his lap with his head and paw resting against his stomach. He was so cute, mumbling the names of different kinds of fish in his slumber as drool dribbled down his little chin. Natsu wanted to laugh, but he didn't want to wake his buddy up.

"I built a house for us, and I remember I said we'd be a married couple and Happy would be our real child. And we really believed that with all our hearts. Still do, in a way, I guess. We were really imaginative kids, right?"

"Haha, I guess so." Natsu grinned. "I don't know where I'd be if we hadn't found and hatched this little guy."

Lisanna smiled over at him, her cheeks growing warm as she took him in. He really had matured into a man - in a physical way at least. So much different from the little boy she had met so many years ago yet still the same in many ways... She took a deep breath as she gathered her courage.

"Listen, Natsu... I wanted to ask you something." He looked over, giving her a look that said she had his undivided attention. "This... This isn't easy for me to ask, and I'm not sure how to exactly without it sounding bad."

Natsu raised a brow, tilting his head slightly. "Bad? What could possibly be bad? C'mon, Lis, just ask. I won't be mad or anything, what could you possibly ask that would make me mad at you?"

Her stiff body relaxed at the soothing tone he used, but she still appeared nervous. She closed her eyes. Here goes nothing...

"Would you ever consider... forming a new team with me? It could be just the three of us; you, me, and Happy too."

Silence...

Awkward... very very awkward silence only broken by Happy soft snores followed that question.

Natsu still didn't say anything, and when she looked over at him, he appeared _very_ stiff.

_New team?_ That means there was an _old_ team, and in his his mind that's like dumping three of his closest nakama. But it was one in particular that he was most panicked about.

"W-What?! Y-You mean, as in _ditch Lucy as my partner_?" He reared back, his brows furrowing upwards as if the thought harshly offended him. Kick Lucy out? The one he'd formed the team with in the very beginning, before Erza and Gray sneaked their way in? Just thinking it made him want to wash his mouth out with dirt and mud, anything to get rid of the bad taste it left!

"D-Don't say that! That makes me look like a horrible person... and I already feel guilty asking such a thing of you!" Lisanna cried, trying to patch up any damage that she might've caused with her innocent question. She honestly had no intention of making him angry, and meant no ill will towards Lucy whatsoever.

"But that's basically what you're asking!" He raised his voice, nearly shouting, but kept his cool to keep from disturbing Happy. "You want me to ditch Lucy, and also Erza and the stripper to form a team with you!"

"It's not that I want you to 'ditch' them!" Lisanna tried to amend. "I just thought... I never got the opportunity to be a candidate to be your partner. We didn't talk about it as kids, but I thought it was sort of obvious that we'd eventually be partners."

"But I wasn't really looking for a partner back then. My only real goal was to find Igneel and I was always taking those trips to investigate any sign of my father. Having a team would've slowed me down in my search, it was my personal mission."

"I know that, that's why I didn't ever feel the need to ask about this. Please don't be upset with me, I don't mean anything bad towards the others. It's just... I've been gone so long, I feel like I have to make sure I wasn't replaced or forgotten..."

"Lisanna," Natsu said seriously. "You will always be a dear friend to me. No one could ever replace you, and no one ever did! I never forgot about you and it's made me so happy that we found you and you came home. But..."

There was another long silence between them as Natsu gathered up his thoughts. He needed to word this carefully, or she would never understand why it was that Natsu couldn't break up his partnership with Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna..." He murmured, his head dropped forward and his bangs hiding his eyes. "I can never do that to Lucy. Ever. Breaking up our team - breaking our partnership would be like kicking her out of Fairy Tail, like cutting a really precious bond. Like cutting off my hand!"

He would never tell anyone, but Natsu had actually _cried_ at the thought of Lucy leaving Fairy Tail. The only one who knew of this was Happy (though he was currently unaware Happy had already spilled this little tidbit of knowledge) and he wanted to keep it that way. If they knew he had done that, they'd not only tease him endlessly... but start to suspect he had a deeper set of feelings for the Celestial mage.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he continued. "I could never even think of what would happen if she left us... She's nakama, just like you and Happy and everyone at Fairy Tail... But she's also really special. Sure she's really weird, and can be a bit self-centered and vain at times, but nobody's perfect.

"Truth is, when I first met her in Hargeon I thought she was like every other girl there; loud, crazy and very brutal... But she actually _thanked_ me for something I don't really think I did, and to 'repay' me she treated me and Happy to food!"

Lisanna laughed, interrupting him accidentally. She had to roll her eyes at that - if there was one thing that rang true with Natsu it was that old saying 'the way into a man's heart is through his stomach'. She grinned and waved her hand in a motion for him to go on.

"And as I listened to her babble about magic and her dream of joining Fairy Tail, I started to think differently about her. She wasn't like other girls, I realized. So when she left it kinda bummed me out because I never got the chance to invite her to join. But it was like we were meant to meet again. That one word... Fate. When I ended up saving her from those slave traders, she actually surprised me more than I surprised her.

"I saw how she used her keys, and I saw the passion and spirit that she used to fight for what she knew was right. That's the same spirit I see in all of our guild, but hers was something extra special, I could tell."

Lisanna listened quietly, watching as he told her his inner feelings so freely. He wasn't ashamed to reveal such personal thoughts, and that made her feel so happy. Happy that time had not weakened their own bond, that he could still talk to her as easily as he had when they were kids.

"When we took our first mission, and I asked Lucy to be my partner, I covered my tracks by using the fact that she fit the description of the request. I didn't want her to know why I really chose her as my partner; I wanted to see more of that spark that she has. That flare that somehow catches my attention every time I'm around her, even when she's yelling at me or calling me an idiot.

"She has this inner fire that she probably doesn't know about. I noticed it that first day, and it drew me to her, but I brushed it off and called it curiosity and excitement for a new friend. Yet the more time we spent together, the more fights we fought together, the more I saw that glow brighten in her. I've watched both it and her become stronger every day, along with our friendship..."

Lisanna was speechless. He was really that oblivious... he really had no idea what he was describing to her. He was describing Lucy as if he were in...

"Now we're to the point that I can't imagine my life without her in it. Just like I can't imagine life without Fairy Tail and my nakama. She's my best friend, I care for her more than fire believe it or not-"

"I understand."

"And I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings, but I just can't-"

"Natsu-"

"- tell Lucy 'Hey guess what, Lisanna wants to be partners, sorry you gotta go', you know. That's just cruel and inhumane and I could never forgive myself if I made her cry-"

"Natsu!"

"Wha...?"

"I said I understood!" She giggled, wiping a tear away from her eye. "Geez, you've become much more oblivious since we were kids! Do you ever listen when people talk to you?"

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Natsu whined, pouting as Lisanna continued to laugh at his expense. Happy grumbled, twisting in Natsu's lap. Lisanna noticed and immediately clamped a hand over her mouth to try and quiet herself. Her laughter went on silently for a few more seconds before she regained composure once more.

"I'm sorry... But your face was priceless." She chuckled, before sobering up completely. She smiled softly at him. "Natsu I'm not mad, or even sad that you would say that. It's so endearing that you feel so strongly, so passionately about your friendship with Lucy that you wouldn't trade it for anything."

_Even me..._ She added in her thoughts, but didn't allow her smile to falter. Because deep down she knew this was just how Natsu was, it was part of what she loved most about him. He had always been like the dragons he was raised by; once he found something he treasured, he would never let it go.

"So... You don't feel bad about me not wanting to be partners with you? I-I mean! It's not that I don't want to be partners with you, it's just - well, you know what I meant!"

"Yes, Natsu. I know what you mean. And I don't feel bad. A little disappointed, maybe... But that's to be expected, I guess." She scooted herself closer to him, "At least... At least let me have this. This moment together with you, and Happy... Please."

In her mind, Lisanna remembered trying to - in a certain, way - replace Earthland Natsu with Edolas Natsu. They looked exactly the same, despite the personality flip, and the Natsu from Edolas did care for Lisanna a lot like his counterpart. But it was never the same, and he too seemed to harbor some unknown feelings for Lucy Ashley there. Add to the fact that Lisanna was too afraid of the mad woman's wrestling moves to interfere with her obvious crush on the vehicle-enthusiast.

She should've known that somehow... it was the same on Earthland, too. Whether they knew it now or not.

But it couldn't hurt to try, to see if maybe... just maybe things would be different.

"Yeah... Sure." Natsu finally muttered. Truth be told he felt awkward, not used to these types of situations. He was a man of action, not a man of words. Most of the time he ended up putting his foot in his mouth and making Lucy angry-

He stopped himself. He was thinking of Lucy again... Even now while he was here alone with Lisanna; his beautiful, sweet and loving childhood friend. Whom he hasn't seen in years! Giving her, "her moment".

But he can't help himself, he'd grown so close to Lucy since bringing her into the guild. They became best friends in such a short time, she intertwined herself so far into Natsu's life that he couldn't even _think_ of trying to cut her out. If one little thread were to be snipped, it would unravel everything they had built together.

He guessed that's what they called the 'bitter end'. And indeed that's what would happen if anything ever hurt or destroyed the valuable, priceless friendship he had with Luce...

Looking down at Lisanna on his shoulder, he smiled. No matter how much this girl meant to him, now or when they were young, even she couldn't possibly replace Lucy.

No one could. Ever. Period.

Natsu grinned wide, moving his gaze to the vast starry sky. The thousands of golden dots somehow forming a picture of Lucy in his mind's eye.

Yup, that blonde was stuck with him for a very _looong _time. They still had many adventures to share.

S/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/H\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\B

"We're back!" Natsu shouted with glee as he kicked the Fairy Tail doors wide open.

"You're all home!" Mira cheered as she rushed forward to hug her younger sister. "How was your mission? Anything interesting happen?"

As she asked this, she looked eagerly from her sibling to the dragon slayer. However both just shrugged, Natsu staring blankly back at her, wondering why Mira was looking at him so creepily.

"No, not really, Mira-nee. We finished our mission, and even had time for a short camping trip. Happy caught some fish." Lissana said with a smile, subtly elbowing Natsu and giving him the cue to escape from Mira's inquisitive gaze. Natsu took the hint and side-stepped away, out of Mira's line of vision, before scanning the guild.

He found what he was looking for instantly, chatting with Levy at one of the tables in the back. He grinned.

"Luce!" He called, running over to her. Lucy jumped at the sound of his voice, turning towards him in her chair.

"Natsu - !" She didn't get a chance to properly greet him as he grabbed her hand and yanked her up under his arm for one of his one-armed hugs. "Let's do a mission together!"

The blonde blinked, taking a moment to recover from her sudden movements. Then she processed what he said. "Eh?! But you just got back from one! Don't you want to rest first?"

"Whose got time to rest when there's so many adventures out there to be explored! We can rest when we're dead! C'mon, Luce~!" He begged, pouting just for good measure because he knows it weakens her resolve every time. Like clockwork, Lucy stiffened, already showing signs of weakness.

Silently, she cursed that pout of his, but she couldn't help but wonder... "How did your mission go with Lisanna and Happy? Did you guys have fun?"

Natsu was quiet for a minute, which slightly alarmed Lucy, perhaps that topic had been brought up after all... and she was about to ask if something happened, when he suddenly grinned again. She kept her mouth closed as she watched him try to be enthusiastic.

"Yeah, it was great! I got to beat up some guys and Happy caught some fish and you know... we were able to talk about some things that had needed to be said. So we're good now." Lucy watched his expression, noticing there was some form of closure in his eyes.

Whatever happened on that mission, it somehow made Natsu more aware of something he hadn't been aware of before. Like there was a change that had occurred inside the fire dragon slayer. For better or for worse, Lucy couldn't tell, and it made her all the more desperate to ask.

But she didn't feel it was her business to press the issue; it was between him and Lisanna, after all. Even if he did agree to keep that old promise, she'd still want to be by his side and would always support him. Yet, she couldn't help but think - with a relieving sigh - that she didn't have to worry about that happening.

At least not for a long, long time.

"Okay." She relented as she smiled softly. "Go pick a mission."

"Alright! You're the best, Lucy!" He squeezed her tight against him, making Lucy notice his arm still draped over her shoulder. She blushed slightly from the close contact, his body heat warming her in many ways.

However, his body temperature could never warm her as much as his grin did when he directed it at her. It always made her feel happy, like there wasn't anything in this world to be afraid of, so long as he was by her side.

With his arm still around her, he started leading them to the mission board. "Let's pick one together, Luce, I'll let you have a say this time. And I won't even complain about taking a train!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?!"

"Hahaha, you're such a weirdo, Luce. Happy let's go!"

"Aye, sir!"

You should know where it all goes from here...

**_The End_**

* * *

They go to Tenrou Island, sleep for seven years, go to the GMG's, save the world... you get the idea! Hope you enjoyed my (hopefully believable) interpretation of the much-used topic in the Fairy Tail universe. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until the next time! Love you all, mwah!

SHB. SoaringHellButterfly.


End file.
